


My Special Firework

by Fade_Rose



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Rose/pseuds/Fade_Rose
Summary: Just a bunch of lesbians and gay cephalopods, someone's a yandere. Who? Who knows!Welcome to Inkopolis Square! The world's most accepting City, and number one place for turf wars!
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Marie (Splatoon), Callie/OC, Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Egg-cellent Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy this is my first time on this platform but YEET
> 
> Ummm....
> 
> There's the over use of fuck so 
> 
> Yeah uh... *Checks script* what else-
> 
> ANYWAY HAVE SOME GAY SHIT YOU AWESOME BEANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie first chapter heck-
> 
> So um, these are my ocs and I'll come up with a backstory for them later (I might have stolen one from my Friend)
> 
> But ughhhh, shit, Y'know what let's just start this bitch
> 
> Buckle the fuck up cause here we gooooo

Humming while walking down the hall of the family apartment complex, a green inkling walked forward with a content smile on her face. A older inkling walked up to the young inkling with a kind smile,

"Hello Dear, was the flower shop I recommend nice?" The green inkling smiled softly at the woman "Yes it was, Thank You Ms. Yamaguchi" the old inkling chuckled pushing her greenish blue tentacle behind her pointed ear, she was a bit shorter than the young adult but she has a sofisticated "Call me Yama or Habayashi, we've known each other since you first moved to Inkopolis!" Ms. Yamaguchi cheered, the green inkling laughed while holding the bag of groceries up higher "Sorry... Yama." The lady laughed once more and stopped "It's alright dear, you folks from the Western areas are more formal, and Y'know what they say old habits die hard!" Agent Three nodded "I guess so,anyway does little Amilia still need tutoring?" The green and blue lady nodded "If you don't mind, she's never understanding the lectures at her college you explain it best" Three sighed "College is hard but she'll find a way to understand soon, not that I mind tutoring her" the elderly woman grinned "I never understand how you're so young and already finished University! How old are you?" "I'm 18 years of age ma'am" "Oh right! You finished school early because of that one exam right!" Three smiled "close but basically, yes." The lady gestured down the hallway towards the direction of her appartement "This is your stop and this old train's final stop is still over there. Say hi to your cousin and friends for me!" The green inkling smiled and nodded, she turned to her apartment door while the lady walked away and knocked.

A knock was the response. 

Agent Three rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on the door rim the other holding the bags of food "Four if you don't open this door right now I'll be more scary then Marie when I kick this door down." Silence; then the door opened quickly revealing a short inkling, Agent Four was wearing a line green oversized hoodie, a gray beenie and the pout given by Three. Four opened the door more so the younger inkling could walk through mean while she greeted "I am not paying for this door again" Three stuck her tongue out in defiance "Sucks to suck then fucking old firecracker" Four gasped playfully offended,

"I am 2 years older than you!" "And a head shorter then me" Four huffed "I'll strangle you with affection!" Three smirked evily "can you even reach my neck?" Four quickly jumped on Three hugging her, causing Three to yelp "I HAVE EGGS YOU IDIOT" what a hyper bunch

A curious octoling walked into the living room seeing the two inklings seemingly fighting, she smiled "Welcome back from your mission, Aspen!" The inklings stopped pulling at each other's ears and looked at the taller octoling, Four laughed at the confused look on Three. "What?" Three asked, her face begining to burn, Eight rubbed the back of her neck "Well Pearl told me that using allusions and wordplay often lifts the mood and makes everyone smile!" She answered innocently, Three giggled softly immediately regretting it the moment she remembered the living firework was right besides her ready to screech. Eight did not notice "It seems that it is working, is it not?" She asked, Three nodded unable to hide her smile. 

"Now kiss" 

Three looked around, she wasn't even close to the kitchen and she wasn't even sure if the eggs were broken. And she was still dealing with this carp.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." 

The green inkling darted her mint green and blue eyes on a blue inkling who's sea blue eyes glistened with deviance, he held up his phone and his face with similar features of Three's own was wearing a smirk "I must supply my followers with the lesbian content they deserve" the younger cousin ran off with Agent Four close behind, possibly to aid the boy on his quest.

Three sighed deeply, she rubbed her temple with her free hand "And my zodiac said such good things today..." Eight smiled kindly "would you like some help Three?" Agent Three shook her head and returned the smile,

"No thank you Eight, however Callie is going to call any minute to check in on us please answer-" a faint melody of Fresh Start was heard, "speak of the devilfish, please answer that" Three walked towards the kitchen while Eight walked towards the home phone on the wall.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"SeaShore Cafe? Yes we'll be there! I'll tell Four you said Hi, Marie!" 

Eight peaked into the kitchen and called out to the inkling's in there "I told Callie and Marie That we will have lunch with them" Three nodded while putting away a thankfully unharmed bunch if eggs away, the blue inkling smiled and booyahed loudly. While Four...

Four was silent. For a moment. She placed her head on the table and breathed in deeply.

•••

"FUCK-"

Eight stood besides the smaller agent with a concerned expression on her face, she placed a hand on the inkling's head as a sign of comfort.

"Are you alright Four?" Her soft yet husky voice broke the silence. The short yellow inkling lifted her head and stared at the taller cephalopod, she bluntly spoke

"I'm gay" 

Three snickered, she put away the last of the groceries while putting on her hat, she teasingly added 

"Marie said hi~"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Four smacked her head on the table once again, the only guy in the house hold laughed. "You good bro?" He received a groan in response "I got it your gay for marie-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"


	2. "I'm going to die!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone can't function properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm back with some more gay cephalopods! 
> 
> Very disaster
> 
> Much gay

She's pissed.

The soft conversations between friends and families floated about the presence of peace, singing with comfortable joy. However hidden under the coat of content sounds...

Her annoyance was dead silent yet her blood boiled harshly.

Coffee and baked goods danced in the air, the scent was a drug of happiness and soft hunger. Yet it seemed to spark the reminder of her plans, to try and win her princess' heart.

In all honesty she didn't want to be there, of course she was dragged here to face these girls.

But the silence just had to be broken.

"So you decided to crash our brunch?" Marie asked, the new pair of idols nodded one laughing while the other smiled shyly. 

Off the Hook. The new and very fresh pair of idols and the new announcers, at first they were just a pair of newbies quickly rising to the top of the music industry with top of the chart within reach and now. They've conquered the charts for months almost a year. So much to dislike about them yet so much more to love about the two as well.

Pearl Houzuki, the punk princess sat before the squid sisters. Her signature grin painted on her face, her crown placed on the same position. She wore a too big grey hooded jacket that may belong to the octoling that sat besides her, and a pastel pink t-shirt with a black crown sloppily painted on it. Next to her was her partner in crime, Marina Ida. She was the princess' queen and no one dared anger this queen, Marina wore a white hoodie that she rolled up the sleeves on, in addition she wore a baby blue beanie. And surprisingly wasn't freaking out about meeting up with the Squid Sisters like last time.

The rapping princess smirked slyly "Sorry sorry, we got bored at home then G-Cal over 'ere offered" she explained while fixing her hood. Callie laughed and slightly wiggled in her spot at table "Don't be mad Marie~ the more the merrier!" She cheered, the snarky part of the Squid Sisters scoffed "I'm not mad just a bit surprised that you two accepted, you both have been quite busy," Marie gestured towards the rings that we're displayed proudly on their fingers "especially with the little stunt you pulled during that one splatfest" the hip hop pair blushed in sync causing the shortest, and oldest, of the bunch to laugh with teasing intentions.

"Atleast I was able to get this far in our relationship! what about ya and golden girl huh?" Marina quickly nudged the rapper in the stomach while drinking her green tea, none of this helped with the burning blush that had fired up on Marie's face "Don't worry about Pearlie she's just extra hyper today." Pearl whined before leaning on Marina's shoulder, sticking her tongue out at the Squid Sisters. Once again rubbing their relationship in the other pairs face. Callie giggled and Marie smiled,

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys are going to get Married! Who's gonna be the Maid of honor?" Callie asked being a sucker for romance, the teal Dj hummed thoughtfully "We decided that Eight will be the Maid of Honor, this will be the first time she's been to a wedding so we thought why not let her have a bit more interaction with one?" Pearl leaned forward her monster kraken energy drink in hand "Plus! We wanted to speed up our little bet on her and Three on asking each other out. By the way my girl Eight will!" Marina placed her cup of tea down and rolled her eyes "As much as I love Eight, I still don't think she would actually be the one to ask Three out on a date more or less confess" she smiled in confidence "Three however is more confident then she lets on and she has more knowledge on how to ask someone out." Callie let out a loud gasp earning a few stares at the group who were immediately scared off by Marie's and Pearl's glare. "You guys betted on that too!" She put her arm around Marie who leaned into the warmth of her beloved cousin "Me and Mari betted against Four and Three's cousin, no offense Marina but we've known Three since she was 14. She's such a disaster. Like a disaster lesbian. The definition of a m e s s. A catastrop-" Marie placed her hand on Callie's mouth "We get it." Pearl cheered while Marina slightly slumped in her seat.

Pearl stopped her laughing and sat back into her seat, "So~ when are the other kiddos comin' ?"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Being nervous was not something Agent Four did, being nervous about her looks was not something common. She was rarely ever scared. And it was obvious to all that she was reckless and was always in action, so being nervous or fearful.... Was um baffling.

"I'm not ready. Am I even dressed properly? Do i smell like Three? Did I put enough make up?... Did I even put on any make up?!?" Four panicked, she was besides Eight who tried to reassure her. However Three overhead "Excuse you! I smell wonderful. don't believe what Marie told you" 

Four turned around to face her younger friend who glared at her, Three's cousin was besides them trying not to laugh "Aspen the first time we meet you smelled like sweat and like you slept in the forest for a month." Three looked down at the older women "Yeah and the first time we meet you looked like you got lost on your way to elementary, Sūmmir" 

The inklings stopped in their tracks and began bickered, ignoring the people who walked by and the younger squids who started recording because who wouldn't record two X-Rank professional turfers?

Eight got in-between the two arguing inkling and pushed them away from each other "Stop acting like the children! You are both adults and known folk to the public, I will not have you set a bad example! Especially for your cousin, Three!" The two inklings looked at each other, they knew if they weren't allowed to argue they would solve this the regular way. They both lifted their fists. And pumped it in the air "We settle this in turf then!" Three cheered while Four smirked "Booyah!"

Eight sighed deeply yet she did nothing to hide the small smile that formed on her face, she wrapped her arms around the two squids then looked at the younger boy who seemed to enjoy watching the little fight "Alexis... Lead the way"

The lean inkling boy grinned and pointed behind himself "Actually the cafe is next to Surf's theater," said building was very much in sight to and close enough that they could somewhat see posters of movies on it's walls "We're so close! I can practically smell the food" he said dreamily almost drooling at the thought of food, Agent Four seemed to pale at the realization she was almost at the cafe "oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" she cursed then yelped when Eight pinched her shoulder. Three began snickering,

"Dude you're literally so chill around her, put the toner down for a bit" Four winced at the pun "Don't remind me that I was in a capella group... But she's fucking AMAZING and I can't think-" Eight placed a hand on her mouth and looked at her with a serious expression "Then don't" she answered, the energy equivalent to when someone says 'then perish'.

Three smiled and tried encouraging the shorter inkling the best way she could, absolutely looking like she didn't give a flying fuck about what people thought,

"Yeah! You think I knew what I was doing by becoming the stereotypical emo bitch AND baddest daredevil of them all?" She announced confidently earning a playful glance from Eight "if you mean carefree and cheeky then you're doing a fantastic job" she replied sarcastically, Four rolled her eyes with a big grin on her face "Okay fine I'll stop thinking and go autopilot but stop flirting in front of me!" Four teased.

Eight stood in front of them with a sly smirk on her lips, she lifted Three's face up by her chin slightly "Mind if I kiss her instead?" Three smirked cheekily, admittedly she was having a gay panic attack internally. "Well if you insist~" she purred, Eight chuckled and kissed her nose, earning a snort from Four. 

Eight smiled and walked over towards Alexis, the octoling's desperate attempt to hide the dark blush on her face.

Three on the other hand stood still, a small but happily stupid smile painted on her lips "You're whipped." Four commented "You are too" Three countered "what kind of whipped" she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, the sniper main winced in disgust.

"Disgusting. Blocked. Reported." "WORTH IT"

The two followed the taller agents as a peaceful silence filled the air, Three nudged the orange yellow inkling "So heard anything recently?" Four shrugged before answering,

"Nah... Why?" She asked, Three looked away "Well there's talk about people dropping dead near where we live..." Four's eyes widened, "no way... Isn't where we live full of veterans? Cops?" Three nodded, she's seen some of the bodies before calling the police plenty of times. 

She took a deep breath shakily, she was scared "Yep, should we stay somewhere else?" Four took a breath in as their group stopped outside of the café "It's a good idea... But I think we should stay. Protect the other residents, it's our duty remember." She was right. They took an oath to protect others even if off the clock, off duty, off the job. Similar to an Cop's oath. Aspen let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she gave a mocking salute "Precisely officer" she teased, Four shoved her and opened the door to the cafe for the others "kinky."

The group was drowned in a overwhelmingly calming and happy smell, the scent of bread and coffee floated in the air dancing underneath their noses, Four skipped towards the table with her favorite idols "Heya~" the other's followed suit and watched as Four dramatically threw herself into the laps of the Squid Sisters, mostly Marie's. 

Three watched silently as her cousin, Alexis, gave each person a short hug while Eight excitedly gave her parents- 'friends'; Off The Hook a giant hug.

She smiled softly before being roughly pulled into a hug, her face hitting a rather warm cushion. 

It was Callie's chest.

"Are you trying to kill me?!?" Aspen rapidly stammered,

Her face burned at she instinctively turned into her squid form and slipped out of the pop star's arms, Pearl laughed at the inkling as Callie giggled "Whoops" 

Marie laughed nervously trying her best to rid of the warmth that's spreading across her face and, not bothering to push the short inkling on her lap off "So let's get started?"

Save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｢`･ω･)｢ got any grapes?

**Author's Note:**

> So you survived? Great! You're strong and amazing! 
> 
> I'mma keep writing tho before I get tack- ACK


End file.
